By My Side
by mega-randomer
Summary: As Jazz lies in the medical bay, Bumblebee stays by his side til the very end. Please read and review.


The smallest and yellowest of the Auto-bots was lying on his back in the main courtyard of the auto-bots hide out. It had been a hectic few months with becoming Sam's guardian and having to protect him but Bumblebee always had a laugh with Sam. They had laughed so much that most of the time they forgot that Megatron and the rest of the decepticons were trying to take them out. They had managed to defeat him as a team but at the cost of his best friend Jazz being severely injured but Ratchet had managed to fix him up and Jazz was returning to his normal self ever so gradually.

As he stared up to the stars in the dark night sky, Bumblebee found himself thinking about what life would be like if Jazz had never been fixed. Jazz and Bumblebee had been best friends ever since they were little sparklings. Bumblebee had sat at Jazz's bedside ever since they had brought him back for repairs. He had felt the emptiness of Jazz's eyes fall on him every time he was awake and it destroyed Bee inside to see his friend in such a bad state.

Night was fast approaching and Bumblebee once again found himself staring at Jazz's stitched up body. The areas of Jazz's body that had been repaired looked like they were only just holding together. His fragile body seemed to be getting even more delicate. The gears inside him were struggling to turn making it harder for him to breath. Random clicks could be heard as the gears jammed together causing Jazz to hold his chest in pain but within a couple of seconds it was turning fine again.

When the latest set of clicks happened, Bumblebee placed one of his hands on top of Jazz's shoulder reassuring him that he will always be there. Jazz gave away a small smile as that was all he could manage with the pain in his chest.

"Thank you" Jazz mouthed unable to get the words out.

Bumblebee just nodded in response. Seeing Jazz like this was having a series affect on him. He was never laughing anymore, he never spoke just nodded or shuck his head and he hardly left Jazz's room in case anything happened while he was gone. Some of the other Auto-bots just thought it was a phase he was going through and that it would be over once Jazz was fully recovered but others such as Optimus were not sure that he would stop it. Jazz even noticed that the smallest auto-bot was changing but he never had the strength to ask about it so just left it hoping that someone else would do it for him.

Jazz looked up at his friend, guilt was sketched all over his face. He gently raised one of his hands to Bumblebee's chest, poking him to get all of his undivided attention. Shaking his head to make sure he was fully awake, Bumblebee didn't want to miss what his best friend was about to say.

"Bumblebee, I'm sorry. You must understand. I'm afraid my time has come. I don't want to leave you while you are like this but just promise me this that you will always remember me and don't do anything stupid when I'm gone" Jazz had summoned up most of his strength to get the words out of his metal lips but they still only came out just above a whisper but it was clearly loud enough for Bumblebee to hear.

Jazz sat still waiting for a response from the youngling next to him but nothing happened. The shock of hearing the words had thrown Bumblebee into the thoughts and doubts that it was all his fault. As the thoughts ran through his mind, echoing louder and louder, he realised the serious truth his best friend of whom had been by his side for many years was about to leave him alone. Without Jazz, Bee felt like he had no one, he was going to lose everything and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Can't you just hold on or something until Ratchet can fix you up properly?" the words struggled to come out of Bee's mouth.

"I'm sorry Bee. I'm just too weak" Jazz replied, fearing how much of an effect his words were having.

Bee nodded once again, the tears were falling from his eyes. So many were falling that his vision was starting to go blurry but he could still see Jazz's silver outline as clear as day.

"Please don't cry Bee" Jazz begged.

"I can't lose you Jazz, you're my best friend." Bumblebee broke down at the side of his friend.

Never had Bee broken down, not for anyone or over anything. He placed his head on his hands which were now crossed on Jazz's bed. More and more energon tears were falling, leaving behind a wet patch on the bed. Jazz struggled to lift his hand but managed to gently place it on Bee's head before tapping his each of his fingers to the rhythm of Bee's favourite song.

As the time slowly drifted by, Jazz could feel himself getting weaker and weaker. By this stage he hadn't got to the energy to carry on tapping Bee's head, so let his arm fall gently back onto the bed. His energy so low, his optics were shutting and there was nothing Jazz could do to get on line any longer.

Summoning up all of his last energy he used it to say goodbye to his best friend "See you around Bee." Choking on his words as they spluttered out before he closed his eyes for good and was officially offline.

Hearing his friends last words, Bee looked up at the offline bot. He was scared for the first time in his life. The feeling of learning how to live again ran through his body.

Bee placed his hand on Jazz's offline body "Please come back, I need you" was all he had the courage to say before breaking down once again.


End file.
